


Life of a Student

by Angels_Light19



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2018-02-03 16:13:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1750739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angels_Light19/pseuds/Angels_Light19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma Swan has joined yet another foster home and doesn't expect to stick around long, especially if these new parents of hers are going to try for a kid of their own. After trying to ignore some of the people around her, a set few make their way into her heart and they now have their own group.  There is one person that had also made their way into her heart but for another reason all together. What will Emma do when she realizes that she has feelings for a certain cheerleader named Regina Mills?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life of a Student

This is the first time I have ever been invited over to any sort of dinner party, let alone being invited by the High School Queen herself. Regina Mills.

Allow me to go back a few hours to the when and where this invitation was verbalized to me by her. It all started at lunch: 

There is a lot of talk and gossip floating about the StoryBrooke highschool that I now attended that all surround her _majesty_. I can understand where these rumors are coming from, she has a tough front and seems to kick anyone new out that tries to be friendly.

I guess I'm not the only one that has a hard time trusting people. I wonder what life at home is like for her. Is her mother a mean person? Does her mother care if her daughter is away from home for a few days? All sorts of questions filled my mind as i sat alone in the cafeteria slowly munching on a few chips that had spilled form the bag onto my tray. Across from me was Ruby. She's a tall brunette who has a red streak in her hair and has a thing for really short and tight clothing. Next to her is Belle. She would be the nerd of the bunch, always has her head in a book and sometimes she finds these ways to add in a quote from some novel or fairy-tail she's read into the conversation. Its funny, but these quotes have actually helped me to calm down so I don't rush in and beat the snot out of some jerk who thinks getting a grab of my ass is a good way to catch my attention.

Over at the table surrounded by cheerleaders was the one and only Regina Mills. I sigh and hardly notice my friends stop talking to look at me. I was staring past Rubys shoulder, watching the brunette girl who haunts my mind laugh and lean over giving the other girl across from her a smack to her hand. My brows furrow when something cuts into my line of sight.

"What?" I question irritably and shifts my position. Holy crap did my back hurt. How long was I leaning like that?

"So, Swan you go the hots for one of our cheerleaders already?" Ruby smirked and elbowed Belle who looked way too happy for her own good.

"What? No way! Who would fall for one of those preppy...think they know it all...really good looking..."I cleared my throat and rolled my shoulders, it was my way of buying time. "Fuck no I don't like any of them. I just think they're annoying." I mutter softly and lower my head closer to the tray.

Ruby gave Belle her "Yeah right" look and gave my shoulder a few shoves. "Its all good Emma, we've all thought about joining that group or wanting to kick their teeth in. You'll find that they don't usually talk to groups such as ours. I'm sorta a jock but I mean, soccer is a whole different thing. I'm happy with my little Belle here." Ruby wrapped her arm around Belles shoulder causing the younger girl to blush and move her glasses up her nose.

"Stop that. " She mutters weakly and leans her head onto Rubys shoulder hiding her face in her girlfriends neck. I huffed as a smile grew on my lips. These two were seriously sickly sweet, one couldn't help but smile at how affectionate they were. No matter the place.

"I think I'll finish my lunch somewhere I won't puke." I gave a few gagging sounds as I collected what I haven't eaten. Just your run of the mill red apple.

"Aww, don't be that way Emma! Plenty of love to go around." Ruby shot up and leaned over, pressing her lips to my cheek. I laughed and took a step away giving my cheek a furious wipe with my sweatshirts sleeve.

"Eww! Now I have Ruby cooties." I stuck my tongue out at her as we all laughed. I noticed movement past Ruby and my eyes zoned in on the object that had caught my attention. Regina sat at the edge of her seat with a hard glare aimed right at Ruby's head. I frowned, because seriously what did she have against Ruby? Was she jealous that Ruby can show off her love for someone so easily? Was it--No, it couldn't have been the kiss. Right? I mean, I just came to this school two days ago yet it seems like I've known this small group for years.

Why the hell did I tink she'd be jealous of a kiss? Come on Swan, stop jumping to conclusions. 

Regina's chocolate eyes met mine and she seemed to relax a little. She glanced around and started to rebuild the walls that had fallen and her mask was once again back up. She gave me a curt nod and returned her attention to her group. I felt a pain nestle deep within my chest and couldn't find the reason for it.

"Emma?" Killian stood up from his corner, I guess he was done being quiet and sleeping off whatever hangover he had. "You alright lass? You've been standing there for awhile now." He placed his hand on my shoulder and it jerked me out of my paused state.

"What? Oh, yeah dude I'm fine. I was just...thinking."

Killian laughed and bumped my shoulder. "Not a very good thing for a blonde to be doing, now am I right?" He gave me his creepy smirk and leaned in. I scrunched up my face and pressed my hand into his giving the older guy a good push.

"Back off hot shot. Don't like you and I don't want whats in your pants either. " I shudder. Ever since I started to gain a good feel for my emotions, really figure out what they were and why I had them. I was always sick to my stomach at just the thought of having some guy hover over me and have sex. Their bodies are rough, they have a long throbbing thing in there pants and the only thing they care more about is their ego. So long as you say they were a good lay they will be happy.

Men were too easy. I prefer the challenge of a young lady.

"Come on now, Swan it was all good fun. Though we should all be going. don't want to be late." He smiled at our group as all eyes fell onto Belle. She was bustling about cleaning her area and collecting her bag, being late to class? No, not Belle. This girl was always at least ten minutes early, and for us to have kept here here with only five minute till class? Well, let me tell you that girl can seriously run.

"She...always do that?" I question as Ruby got her things at a slower pace and started to walk with me to our History class.

"Oh yeah. You should see here when she's only got two minutes till class." Ruby let out a loud bark of a laugh as we entered the hall, ignoring the heads that turned to investigate why she had done so.

"You two have been together for awhile now...or...?" I rose by brow as Ruby opened our classroom door and allowed me to go in first. She gave me a shrug and scratched her elbow, I noticed she did this when she was nervous.

"We've uh...Been together for about five months now." And my god Ruby was blushing. I would have never thought this tough girl would be the blushing type. "I finally got the guts to go over and tell her, but she thought it was a joke and gave me a kiss ont he cheek. So you know, I got persistent and sent her stuff like a flower. Her dad owns a shop you see and I went by there and asked him first, he's sort of an old fashioned guy but he agreed anyway and--"

"Breathe. Ruby, breathe." I chuckled as I took a seat in the far corner and she took the one in front of me. One minute left till the bell rang and no one was really in here but the brunette in the mid-holy sweet corn muffins thats Regina. Why didn't I notice she was in this class before?! Come on brain whats wrong with you?

"Right. Sorry. I get nervous or uh..giddy, I guess, when I tell people." Ruby was still blushing and hadn't noticed that I was staring at the back of Regina-fucking-Mills head. I thought she hadn't noticed, but when I looked back at her because she wasn't talking I saw the biggest smirk she'd ever given me.

"Don't you say it" I grumbled and shrunk against my chair, the bell started to go and it completely cut Ruby off. She huffed and turned in her seat.

"We'll be talking Swan." Ruby gave me a wink as she turned to face the front of class.

I groaned louder this time and let my head fall back over my seat. What if I don't want to talk about it because I don't get why I stare at that cheerleader and all her snobby-snobness? I mean, sure she looks beyond beautiful but that doesn't have to mean anything. I think Ruby looks good too. The thought of staring at Ruby like I've been watching Regina made me shudder, I could never...ugh...Ick, no.

"Afternoon class. Today, we will be reading from our books." Mr.Gold gave the boys in the right far corner the 'you better be paying attention' look and I swear, they sat up taller then they have all year. "We will start off where we left off last, Miss.Mills if you will."

Regina gave a nod and lifted her book up and stood, she turned the page over to where I could see a red bookmark and began to read.

"Think you'd ask her to read you a bedtime story so you can fall asleep to her precious voice?" Ruby whispered while Regina was in the middle of a sentence, and I saw the corner of the older girls lip quirk up as she paused. My eye widened and I looked down at my book that was still shut and hurriedly opened it to the page we needed to read. I gave Ruby a glare and smacked the back of her head.

"Oww!" She laughed quietly and turned to face me. "The heck was that for?" I shrugged.

"You were bugging me. I'm trying to learn, don't be a bad influence." Ruby snorted.

"You're in a sophomore class, junior. I think your smart enough to pass this snorefest."

A clearing of the throat caused both Ruby and I to turn our heads towards the front. Mr.Gold and half of the glass were watching us, including Regina who had her eye narrowed at my friend. I shrunk in my seat and gave a shy smile to our teacher who sighed.

"Please keep your conversations out of the classroom. In here, we learn for good reason." Ruby snorted.

"Because learning about our history is going to gt us somewhere. Why don't you teach us something like how to write out a check or a resume. half of us still don't know any of that, yet we learn about a war no one here really cares about."

My eyes bugged out and I reached over to tap Ruby on the shoulder. I wanted to hush her before she got into anymore trouble but it seemed that her comment amused our teacher.

"And why do you feel like history won't help you?" He asked, taking a seat in front of his desk.

"Look, I get that this is your job and you probably love it because history fascinates you, but for most of the teens in this room aside from Miss. I must know everything for I have to please mommy-Mills here; we'd actually want to learn about what the hell is going on in the world that will help us get jobs for over summer or something"

Mr.Gold nodded his head and stood, collecting the book we were reading. "We shall finish this book in a month, after we may pick another lesson that you will all vote on."

I sighed, so this Mr.Gold guy likes it when you fight back. I frowned after he gave Regina the okay to continue reading, she looked pissed off and was sending daggers at Ruby who was all too busy twisting her pinkie in her ear to give a shit.

This year I may actually like going to school. If I stay around for that long.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for giving this a read, I appreciate it and hope you enjoyed my little short clip of a beginning.


End file.
